


Cordelia's answer to Vidal

by Franavu



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia obviously has her own opinion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordelia's answer to Vidal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Surprisingly Prophetic Pretensions of Emperor Vidal Vordarian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331197) by [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath). 



For your head remembered you'll be  
I wanted to go shopping, you see  
The head of a treasonous rogue,  
Is this season in vogue  
So be grateful Vidal, they'll remember you for _me!_


End file.
